Fishing lures of various designs have been available in the sporting goods store for many years. Generally, fishing lures are designed with bright color attached with a feather or a skirt tail for causing disturbance in water when dragged to attract the attention of fish. Most of the fishing lures are designed with a hollow cord construction for easier manufacturing at lower cost. These type of fishing lures, even though painted with a bright color and equipped with fins or skirt tails that flutter in water to attract the attention of fish, however, the lightweight lure itself does not cause a large degree of splash in the water when it is pulled or jerked as most fishermen do during fishing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fishing lure that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional fishing lures.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fishing lure that would cause a higher degree of splash when jerked in the water in order to attract the attention of fish.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a fishing lure that is constructed of a solid-core spherical body capable of causing a higher degree of splash in water when jerked by a fisherman.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fishing lure that is constructed of a solid core spherical body and equipped with at least one skirt tail painted in a bright color to attract the attention of fish.